Pushing Forward
by mitmee2012
Summary: This is set after the last chapter of Finale, but before the epilogue. Nora and Patch are dealing with the aftermath of the Duel, but also exploring new territory in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Hush, Hush series. I am merely a fangirl who fell in love with the characters and wish that the series did not end so soon. This is my idea of how the story could have carried out.**

* * *

It had been 24 hours since Patch and I left the cemetery, and when I woke up this morning a rush of memories flooded my mind. Scott was dead. Dante was dead. Every fallen angel-excluding Patch- that had sworn loyalty to Dante had died as well. Basso was an archangel. And most shockingly Patch could now feel, and for all intents and purposes, we were married by the laws of heaven. That would be fun to explain to my mom.

"Patch?" I whispered. It felt almost too good to be true for me to finally have everything that I wanted.

"Angel?" He whispered back.

For some reason unknown to me tears flooded my eyes. All of the fear, anger, stress, and relief of the last few days overcame me as I struggled to grasp the reality of it all. _Angel? Why are you crying? What's the matter?_ Patch's worried voice spoke to my mind. It only made me cry harder. How could I have everything I wanted and finally be happy knowing that Scott had sacrificed his life for mine? _Nora, please. Talk to me Angel._ His voice sounded again.

"I just- It's just- Scott died for me! How am I supposed to tell his mom that?! And Marcie- she tried to kill me! And the Nephilim!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Shh. Shh, Angel. We will work everything out in time. The Nephilim got everything that they wanted, it's unlikely that they will come after you, and Marcie, and her mother, will be dealt with as traitors for going against you. Scott-" he paused for a moment, "Scott fulfilled his oath to your father, and earned his place in heaven."

We didn't talk any longer while Patch held me trying to console my grief. I fell asleep for several more hours in Patch's arms letting the exhaustion of the last few days overwhelm me. I awoke to sound of familiar voices in the living room of Patch's townhouse.

"Where is she?! I need to see her now Patch." Vee, my best friend in the entire world, said seethingly to my boyfriend.

"She's asleep. The last few days have been a nightmare for her. She needs the rest. You can see her when she wakes up." He responded coolly, trying not to raise his voice and wake me.

"Actually, I'm already awake." I said groggily as I stumbled into the living room.

"Nora! Babe! Are you okay? How do you feel? Where's Scott?" She exclaimed running towards me.

_Angel? Can you handle this right now? I can send her away until you're ready to talk. _Patch mind-spoke to me. _No. It's okay. I have to tell her, and I need her to cover for me with my mom. I've missed two days of school and I was supposed to be at Vee's. _I sent back to him.

"I'm fine," I spoke aloud to Vee, "But we really need to talk."

"I'm all ears babe."

The tears started almost immediately again as I dove into the details of last night's events, leaving out my blood oath with Patch. When I got to the part about Scott, I almost stopped seeing the look on Vee's face, but Patch's reassuring squeeze of my hand gave me the strength I needed to push forward. As I finished my tale, both Vee and I were in tears and clutching each other for dear life.

I recently found out that not only was I Nephilim, but so was my best friend. Scott had been the one to show Vee through the transition and to explain the mechanics of everything to her, while I was trying to hide this world from her. I knew that this would crush her, just as much as I crushed me, and I had to be there for her, as her best friend. I owed her that.

_Patch? Can you give us a few minutes? _I sent out to his mind. _I'll be in the kitchen. That's as far as I'm going. I can't let you out of my sight Angel. Not after everything that's happened in the last few days. _He replied. I was prepared to argue, but I realized that I would just loose. He had been just as scared of losing me as I had been that he had been sent to Hell.

"Vee?" I asked.

"Yeah, babe?" She said pulling back.

"I really need to tell you something. But, you have to SWEAR not to tell my mom. At least, not yet."

"Anything."

"I think I'm married…" I said sheepishly.

"You're WHAT?!"

I explained the last piece of information about last night to my best friend, hoping that she'd understand. I needed her to see that Patch meant everything to me and without him I would not be able to function.

"Wow…" she said after I explained, "Did you seal the deal yet?"

"What?!" I asked. "No! We came back here and went to SLEEP. When I woke up I cried. Slept some more and then you showed up!"

"Geesh. Don't get all prudish on me. I was just asking." She said coyly.

I heard Patch chuckle in the kitchen and, mortified I got up and ran to the bathroom. I heard them both laughing louder as I ran from the room. Honestly, I wanted to take that final step with Patch but, I was a virgin and I was nervous. Normally, I would talk this through with Vee or my mom, but my mom hated Patch and Vee was just as inexperienced as I was. After about fifteen minutes I emerged from the bathroom to find that Vee was gone.

"She went home." Patch told me.

"Oh. Okay. I'll call her later to sort out what we're going to tell my mom."

"I already handled it Angel. You both came down with a nasty case of food poisoning and Mrs. Sky had forgotten to call your mom in her stress about you both being sick."

"But, Mrs. Sky-" I started, but then cut myself off answering my own question. They would mind-trick her.

_Why don't we go back to bed Angel? You don't have to go home until tomorrow.._ Patch said suggestively. _Umm…_ I stalled biting my lip. I was nervous. He could feel things now. Of course he would want to really experience sex for what it was, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet. _Angel? What's wrong?_ He asked, noticing my hesitation. _I'm nervous.. I don't have as much… experience… as you do. I've never done this before. _I told him honestly. I knew that he wasn't a virgin. He was eons old after all, but I was only 17. _Angel, neither have I. Well, at least not where I could feel anything. But, regardless, we don't have to do anything you aren't ready for._ _We have all of eternity. _Patch was the most important person in my world now. He was so caring and thoughtful and sweet and gentle with me that I suddenly knew what I wanted. It didn't matter that I had no experience, he would love me no matter what. Furthermore, I knew this would be the best experience yet for him, because it was only just now that he would be able to feel.

_Okay.. _I said to him seductively. _Let's go. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was my first story and my first attempt at writing for other people. Please let me know what you think! I will respond to all PM's and hopefully reviews. I'm hoping to update at least twice a week. Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As always, I don't own the series, but I do own this little side story. **

* * *

We were going to finally seal the deal and take our relationship to the next level. I was ready. Patch was my happily ever after, and in the eyes of heaven we were kind of already married. Right? It didn't matter, not really anyways. I was a hormonal teenager, and this was my boyfriend. We were very much in love. People did this everyday outside of wedlock.

"Uh, Patch?" I managed to stumble out between kisses.

"Hmmmm?" He murmured.

"I think we need to talk first. I have some, uh, questions."

Patch moaned. _What is it you need Angel? _ He said inside of my mind.

_Can we talk about that oath we just made? I guess I'm wondering what it means? Are we married? _I said in a rush. I didn't realize how little I knew about what we just did until now.

_Well, kind of. We could still have a big white wedding if that's what you wanted, but in the eyes of heaven, we've already sworn our vows. _He explained.

_My mom's going to kill me. _I groaned. Of all of things in the last few days that I have done, this was probably going to be the one to push her over the edge. She couldn't let go of her anger towards Patch, she thought he was the one responsible for my kidnapping this summer, not my father.

_We don't have to tell her yet. Although it would be nice if you moved in here with me. _Patch chuckled while nuzzling my neck.

I let all of my worry and my questions fade to the background while I focused solely on Patch, my husband, and let my desire for him take over my body. I kissed him with renewed strength, earning me a moan from him. Knowing that Patch was able to feel this as much as I was now filled me with even more desire. I wanted this. I wanted him. All of him.

_Are you sure, Angel? I won't be able to stop myself if we go much further. I'm not used to feeling this good.._ He asked me.

_I'm sure. _I told him, taking off my shirt and shorts I had been sleeping in.

Patch's eye's raked over me in just my bra and panties. I could see the pure desire in his eyes and how much he wanted this. I smiled and walked over to him lifting his shirt over his head. He groaned again, pushing me onto the bed. He kissed me hungrily, running his hand down the length of my side and back up. His kisses started to move down to my chin, to my neck, my collarbone, the swell of my breast, before he ripped my bra off. I inhaled sharply, to distracted by his lips on my breasts to care that he just ruined my favorite bra. Then, before I knew what was happening he was off of me and across the room.

"Patch?" I asked dazed.

"Throw one of my t-shirts on." He said tensely.

I quickly did what he told me holding back tears. Why didn't he want me now? Was I not pleasurable enough? _Angel, it's not you. I promise. Someone is here. We will finish this soon. _He said in my mind reading my expression and guessing the cause of my tears.

"Oh." I said aloud.

Within seconds there was a pounding on the door reassuring me that Patch wasn't making up the visitor. I didn't know who it could be, only a select few people knew where Patch lived for safety reasons, and no one but Vee knew we were here. When the knocking didn't stop Patch moved to go answer the door.

_ Uh, Angel? I suggest you throw on some pants. It seems your mom has found the townhouse. _Patch sent me as a warning seconds before my mom screamed "Where is she? I know she's here Patch!" That was my cue to mosey into the living room and face my mother before she hurt my new husband.

"Hi, mom." I said close to a whisper.

"Nora, it would be in your best interest to go straight outside and climb into my car. Now." She said menacingly.

I looked at Patch with alarm. I couldn't leave him yet, we had just gotten back together. Evidently seeing the fear on my face he whispered, _It's okay. I'll meet you in your room. Don't make her angrier, _into my head. I nodded slightly and walked outside of the door waiting on the porch to hear what my mom said to Patch.

"I know now that you aren't the one that took her. But, I also know what you are. I am willing to be open to your relationship with my daughter, but there will be rules. She is still a child, under my roof. Do you understand?" I heard her say to Patch. I didn't hear his reply, so I can only assume that he nodded.

"First, no sleepovers. Not here and not at the farmhouse. I will check her room every hour if I have to. Second, curfew is 10 o'clock on school nights, and 11 on the weekends. No exceptions. And last, no more lies. From either of you Patch. Do you understand me?" She said.

"Yes ma'am." He replied to her while saying, _Are you hearing this? _ to me.

_Yes. _I told him. _Does this mean we have to tell her about the oath now? _

_If I value my comfort, probably. Now that I can feel, I would rather not feel endless pain and suffering, because I am sure your mother could inflict it. _He told me honestly.

I hurried to the car as the door opened and my mom walked outside. I did not want to ruin the fragile trust it seemed she had in my relationship with Patch right now. As soon as we got home I was calling Vee to demand why she told my mother where I was, but for right now I would come clean to my mom and hope for the best.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, Nora?" She said angrily.

"Can we talk? A lot has happened in the last few days, and I just really need to talk to you." I asked with tears filling my eyes. I didn't expect to cry.

"Oh, Nora honey. Don't cry. I've known what was going on for a little while now. I have some things I need to tell you also."

"Oh, mom! I felt like I couldn't tell you. I was only trying to keep you safe! I swear, I just didn't want you to be hurt." I sobbed.

"Nora, have you ever wondered why even when you were human you could do things you shouldn't have been able to? Or why your powers are so strong?" She asked me.

"Yes, but-" I started to reply, but she stopped me.

"Basso and Pepper aren't the only archangels you know my darling daughter. I was sent here nearly two decades ago to investigate Hank and Chauncey. My pregnancy was unexpected. I only got close to Hank to find out information. I know nearly everything, but I also need you to know that I had to do everything in my power to protect you. The devilcraft Hank was using overpowered me, and I erased my memory of who I truly was. I am so sorry my darling that I could not-"

"Wait, back up. WHAT?" I interrupted her story. "You're an ARCHANGEL?"

"Yes."

"Why were you so against me seeing Patch? Did you know him?' I asked.

"I knew Jev a very long time ago, yes. I knew some of the reasons he fell. I was worried that he would hurt you." She sighed.

"And now?" I asked her.

"I'm still worried Nora, but I will not prevent my daughter from happiness."

"Well, I guess now is the time to tell you that Patch and I are basically married in the eyes of heaven now. We swore an oath to be together, to love each other, forever last night…" I whispered.

"You did WHAT?" She exclaimed. I guess it was her turn to be shocked now. She was quiet for a few moments longer.

"Call him. Now." She demanded. "We're having a family meeting."

I rolled my eyes but pulled out my cell phone to send Patch a message. MOM WANTS YOU TO COME OVER NOW. I TOLD HER ABOUT THE OATH. FAMILY MEETING. OH. AND SHE'S AN ARCHANGEL. DID YOU KNOW? I sent. I knew it was a long message, but I really needed answers and now. My phone chimed as his reply came in: I DIDN'T. UNTIL NOW. THAT EXPLAINS A LOT. ON MY WAY. SEE YOU SOON ANGEL. Well, this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging on the lemon, but all in due time. Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concepts from the original work. Only the plot of this story. **

**A/N: First off I sincerely want to apologize for the length between posts! My family has had a whirlwind last few months, and school is picking up pace too. In the last month there has been two funerals and about 4 births! A little bittersweet, but very time consuming. Thank you for being so patient! I won't keep you any longer, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Patch POV**

I don't know why everyone feels that it is necessary to interrupt the lives of Nora and I, trying to keep us apart, or trying to hurt us, but finally I feel like we can be together. Hank has been taken care of, the Nephilim have been satisfied, and Nora's mom is accepting me. At least I think that's what she is doing. I'm not exactly sure what she is going to think after hearing about the oath, and frankly I am a little worried. An archangel could quite literally kill a fallen angel without blinking an eye. I guess I really should start to make my way to Nora's for this talk with her mother. I grabbed my keys and headed to the farmhouse as quickly as I could.

Just then, I felt my phone vibrate with a message from Nora. I didn't even have to look to know that it was her, now that Rixon was rotting in the depths of hell. WHERE ARE YOU? It read. ON MY WAY. JUST A COUPLE BLOCKS AWAY. YOU OKAY? I sent back quickly, stepping a little harder on the gas pedal. My phone buzzed. YEAH. JUST NERVOUS. SHE SEEMS ANGRY. Just then I pulled into the driveway, parked and started my way up to the door.

"Patch!" Nora exclaimed, jumping into my arms as she opened the door.

"Hi there." I breathed into her hair.

Just then I heard her mom clear her throat, signaling for us to follow her to the kitchen table. _Well, I guess it's time to get this party started._ I sent to Nora. _I'm scared._ She sent back.

"I assume that Nora has told you that I am an archangel?" Her mom asked.

"She did," I said. "And I assume that she has told you about the oath."

"Yes. Let's start with that then." She said.

I squeezed Nora's hand hoping to send her a little comfort. I knew that this wasn't what she wanted exactly, but it was what we got. _Angel? It's going to be okay. I promise. _I sent her as an extra reassurance.

"Why don't you two explain to me what you were thinking?"

"Well, basically that I loved him." Nora said before I could get anything out.

"And, you?" Her mom directed at me.

"I love your daughter. More than anything, and it was very literally my job not long ago to protect her from harm, and I want to continue to do so. I know that our decision was a little rash and that maybe we should have waited, but what's done is done, and I would not change it if I could."

"Well I suppose we should change those rules that I set out earlier then." She replied surprising both of us. "Because now, I will have to return to heaven, and I will not leave my daughter unprotected."

"What are you talking about mom?" Nora asked.

"I have only stayed here so long to protect you Nora, now that you are bound by heavenly oath to Jev- Patch- I must return."

"You're leaving me?" Nora said quietly, close to tears.

"Just for a little while."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Oh, Nora. Of course you will. I may be an angel, but I am a mother too, and heaven will not keep me from my only daughter." She said trying to comfort her daughter.

"When do you leave?" I asked quietly.

"Thursday. That gives us two days to pack up the farmhouse and move everything, but Nora's belongings into storage until I can get back." She replied evenly. I nodded.

_ Are you okay?_ I sent to Nora. I knew that this would be a lot for her to taken in. She spent most of her life as a human, unaware of our world, and now everything was being thrust onto her at once. _Not really. Promise me you'll stay with me. _She sent back. It broke my heart to think that she would be worried about losing me now too, on top of losing her mom, but I understood. _Always. _I assured her, squeezing her hand under the table.

"What are your adjustments to the rules of dating your daughter?" I asked just to start the conversation back up.

"Well, I fully expect her to finish her schooling so the curfew rules still apply. But, she will be moving into the townhouse with you, if that's okay," I raised my eyebrows at that, nodding. "and I expect to have weekly meetings with you both to stay updated. Lastly, I will not be a grandmother for at least five more years, so please for the sake of God, use protection." She said.

I laughed as I saw Nora's face pale at the thought of discussing sex with her mother.

"I think that is doable." I said.

"Me too." Nora stated.

"Well, that is that then. Now onto other matters." She started, "I suppose you are wondering why it is that you have no memories of me Patch?"

"Kind of. But, I think that I do have a few memories of you." I told her honestly.

"Well, before you fell, we ran in different circles and I did not see you nor talk to you often until your trial. After that point, when I came to Earth, I erased your memories of me in the hopes of hiding my daughter away from the world of Nephilim, angels, the fallen, all of it. Nora was human because I am not a fallen, and because her father was a Nephilim, not a human, and I wanted her to stay that way. My angelic name is Ariel. Guardian of animals."

"Have you told Nora who I am?" I asked honestly.

"I have not. I figured that that was a discussion for the two of you."

_ What do you mean, who you are?_ Nora sent to me, just as I knew that she would. _My angelic name and title, Angel. _I responded. I knew that she would be curious, but I was not ready to let her see that part of me yet. Not a single person in hundreds of thousands of years has actually known who I really was and I couldn't just let that go. _We can talk about it when you're ready. _She sent back to me, _I know that you weren't always this person that you are now. And that's okay. _She added. I do not know how I got to be so lucky, but I thank the heavens, ironically, that I am. _Thanks angel. It's just not something I am ready to talk about yet. I love you. _I sent to her. _I love you too Patch._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your patience again! Now that I am back in the game, I'm hoping to update once a week. Feel free to keep on me about it! I will try my best. I hope you liked this little chapter. **


End file.
